


The world below don't bother me

by outlier



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Outdoor Sex, Use of Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: “You want to take off your shirt.”Rose looked up, pulled out of her meditative state by Andi’s softly spoken command. It didn’t have any effect on her, Andi’s power as a Pusher never had, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t intrigued.
Relationships: Rose the Hat/Snakebite Andi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	The world below don't bother me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10th Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Snakebite Andi/Rose the Hat, Andi using her Pusher abilities

“You want to take off your shirt.”

Rose looked up, pulled out of her meditative state by Andi’s softly spoken command. It didn’t have any effect on her, Andi’s power as a Pusher never had, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t intrigued.

“Oh I do, do I?”

Crow Daddy was off on a scouting mission and the rest of the True Knot were scattered, some in town and some asleep in their own campers. It’d been quiet until Andi had climbed the ladder to the terrace mounted on top of Rose’s own, nothing but the rustle of leaves and the whisper of the wind and the song of night’s creatures. Rose’s mind had been elsewhere, only a toe-hold left in this world, but she knew when danger was coming for her, and this wasn’t it.

It’d been a little over eight years since Andi had told her she was one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen. It’d been considerably less since she’d held Andi down against the soft mattress that took up the back third of her camper and teased her until she begged. She liked to see her beg, eyes wide and desperate and teeth digging into a plump bottom lip.

“You do.” Andi’s hips swayed as she moved closer, a little extra motivation just in case Rose needed it. “You want to take it off for me. It’ll feel good to let me see you.”

Rose couldn’t argue. It might feel good. It might feel very good, if Andi kept looking at her with that hungry look in her eye. She very carefully set aside her hat, giving it a soft pat, like a reassurance, and reached for the hem of her ragged old tee, worn thin over time, and pulled it over her head.

“There. I’ve been a good girl. What’s my reward?”

Even as she said it, she leaned back on her hands. Moonlight was a good look for her, she knew. It gave shadows to pale skin, to the curve of her generous breasts and the hint of muscle she’d earned over the years. It was a little colder than she’d have liked, the banked and dying fires too far away for her to feel the residual heat, but she was hoping Andi might take care of that for her.

Andi settled down onto her lap and looked her over, not bothering to hide her desire. Seeing someone want her like that, without the bother of coy modesty, made her hungry too.

“You want to keep your hands where they are,” Andi said, dipping down to nip at Rose’s neck. “You want to keep them there and let me do what I want.”

Rose made a small move of her head, a _show me what you’ve got_ , and laughed as Andi dug her teeth into her ear. The smooth wood of the camper’s terrace caught against her nails as her fingers curled, her natural inclination to take what she wanted making it an impulse she had to fight against, the need to reach out and own. As long as Andi made it worth it, she’d concede, but Andi’s cunt was sweet and the sounds she made as Rose worked into it delicious. Rose knew how to wait but she wasn’t a saint.

“You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” There was a soft creak as Andi settled onto her knees, pushing her hips up tight against Rose’s. She ran her fingertips down from Rose’s shoulders, over her biceps before she skipped over to her ribs and down further. Rose wore the tight, thin yoga pants she favored for her mind journeys. It’d be good, even through them, but she hoped Andi would work those clever fingers beneath them, down between her legs where she was already growing slick.

Her head dropped back as Andi bent to press a kiss against her nipple. The flick of her tongue left it wet, and when she pulled back, the cold night air worked to draw it in tight. She liked life with a little bite to it, and Andi was smart enough to know that. She was smart enough to know when she was on the edge of the good kind of hurt, and to stay there until Rose’s hips pressed up against hers impatiently.

“You look good like that,” Andi said, drawing her thumb over the teeth marks she’d left behind. “You want to hold still for me, so I can mark you up some more.”

Rose laughed as Andi’s teeth dug into her untouched nipple. She tipped her head back and saw the moon through sparse autumn branches, and this was why she chased life.

Andi’s tongue was hot against her, and the suction pull of her mouth hurt just right. Short nails scratched against her back and over the rough-slick fabric of her pants, as if she was trying to meld them together, and if Andi wanted to worship, Rose was happy to let her. Still, it was hard to keep her hands where they were, with Andi’s mouth everywhere. She wanted to pull her up, to kiss her rough and dirty and remind her that this was something Rose had decided to let her have.

“You want to spread your legs for me,” Andi said, her breath hot against Rose’s ear. She leaned forward with enough force that Rose had to move with her, falling back so she was supported on her elbows. “You want to spread them nice and wide.”

“And what do I get if I do?”

Andi grinned, slow and lazy. “You get fucked. You want to get fucked.” She reinforced the words with a palm pressed between Rose’s legs, just enough pressure against her clit to make her thoughts go hazy. “You want to let me take off your pants and fuck you.”

It sounded like a fine idea, so Rose let Andi peel her pants down and toss them aside. She opened for her, legs spread wide, and dug her nails into wood again when Andi pressed a thigh against her and started to thrust. It was a delicious tease, Andi hovering over her, face intent as she rocked into her. The boards beneath them creaked softly. The camper did too, Andi bearing down with just enough force to jostle the old suspension, and for a moment, Rose felt like a foolish teenager just begging to get caught.

It felt good.

“You want to beg me,” Andi said, a little out of breath. She slowed the pump of her hips and leaned down to kiss Rose just the way Rose had been wanting, just this side of out of control. The chain in her hair clinked softly as she turned her head to meet the kiss, mouth open to accept the press of Andi’s tongue. It wasn’t practiced but it was familiar, learned over and over in days and nights spent together. It was one of the many kisses she’d learned over the centuries, all of them different.

“I want you to fuck me, pretty girl,” she said, and slid a hand between her own thighs. Andi’s skirt was wet with her, and no wonder. Her fingers slid through her slick. When she brought them back up between them, Andi’s eyes took on a faint glow. She darted forward like a snake mid-strike to wrap her mouth around them, as intent and desperate as if they were wreathed in Steam.

Rose tipped her head back again as Andi moved, sliding down between her legs and pulling her thighs up so they were draped over Andi’s shoulders. She grinned up at the moon, pleased at the success of her little nudge, and moaned when Andi’s tongue pressed against her clit. If there was nothing else Andi had learned in her time with them, it was how to devour. She didn’t even bother to look up, intent on her work, but Rose didn’t mind. It was good enough, seeing messy blonde hair and hearing the sounds Andi made, low and pleased and greedy. And then Andi filled her, two fingers shifting to three, and yes. That was worth playing the good, obedient girl.

“You want to come for me.” Andi’s face was wet with her and her eyes shone with power. She’d been good long enough, Rose decided, and wound her hand into Andi’s hair and pushed her head back down. She was already so close, with Andi’s fingers curled just right and her tongue fast and not too soft. Rose was going to fuck her after this, was going to hold her down and make her take and not care who heard. It was good enough to take her over, the thought of Andi on her knees, bucking back into Rose’s fingers and biting her lip to try and stay quiet.

Her orgasm was quiet, a choked exhale and a sound that could have been pain but wasn’t. It was good enough to want more, so she tightened her grip, the flex of her fingers against Andi’s scalp as good as a command. She’d be tender from it come morning, but then again, she’d left Rose with tender spots of her own.

And wasn’t this what it was all about, why they hunted and bled and took life for themselves?

“I’ll tell you when I’ve had enough,” she said, breathless but composed, and pushed Andi’s hair out of her eyes so she could see her shine.


End file.
